staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Listopada 1999
6.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 6.55 Agrolinia 7.40 Współcześni wojownicy 8.00 Panna z mokrą głową: Grunt to rodzinka - serial prod polskiej 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków teletekstem 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki teletekstem 10.50 Spotkałem Masajów - film dok. 11.15 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 11.40 Reporter 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 NATO bez ograniczeń 12.30 Gospodraka 13.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.35 Ich pierwsze miłości 14.00 Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn: Stal Ostrów - Zepter Śląsk Wrocław, w przerwie: To jest Telewizja 15.40 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 16.05 Kwadrat 16.30 Miami 7 - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.50 Moda na sukces (982) - serial prod. USA 18.15 MdM 18.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 1492 - Wyprawa do raju - film fab. prod. USA 22.45 Kryszak show czyli kabaretok show 23.35 Sportowa sobota 23.55 Bulwar - film fab. prod. USA 1.40 Klan (263) - telenowela TVP 2.05 Klan (264) - telenowela TVP 2.30 Wolny człowiek - film sensacyjny prod. duńskiej 4.15 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Echa tygodnia - w świecie ciszy (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 09.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.50 W czterech kątach - program poradnikowy 10.15 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Kino bez rodziców - Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera: Flinstonowie - serial animowany dla dzieci 11.30 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (101): Test - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Ken Topolsky, wyk. Fred Savage, Dan Lauria, Josh Saviano, Jason Harvey (23 min) 11.55 Studio sport: I liga piłki nożnej - mecz Polonia Warszawa - Petrochemia Płock 14.00 Arka Noego - magazyn 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (174): Być damą - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Magdalena Strużyńska (25 min) 15.30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.30 Polskie drogi (10/11): Himmlerland - serial wojenny, Polska 1977, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska, Piotr Pawłowski (85 min) 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.25 Studio sport: Finał MŚ w rugby 19.55 VI Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Warszawa da się lubić 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Bimbrowy szlak (Moonshine Highway) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Andy Armstrong, wyk. Kyle MacLachlan, Randy Quaid, Maria Del Mar, Alex Carter (92 min) 23.20 Kobiety Hollywood'u (1/4): Blask i szyk - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1994 00.10 Po drugiej stronie (Crossing the Bridge) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Mike Binder, wyk. Josh Charles, Stephen Baldwin, Jason Gedric, Cheryl Pollak (99 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Kosmiczne wojny (19) - serial anim. USA 8.25 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 8.50 Power Rangers (131) - ser. dla mł. 9.20 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.55 Strażnik Teksasu (131) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 10.50 Marzycielka - kom. sens. USA 12.45 Angelika i sultan - film, Francja 14.30 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.00 Magazyn 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.20 Macie co chcecie - program rozryw. 16.50 Miłosc od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Jezioro marzeń (23) - serial USA (Serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną). 18.10 Baza Pensacola (32) - ser. USA 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (13) - polski serial komediowy 20.30 Miodowe lata (10) - serial kom. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Niewiarygodne. ale prawdziwe (1) - serial dokumentalny USA 21.30 Kurier Specjalny - mag. reporterski 22.00 Podwójne uderzenie - film USA 23.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 24.00 Opowieści z krypty (24) - ser. USA, 0.30 Playboy 1.30 Chwila zabawy - film USA 3.15 Muzyka na BIS 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Myszorki na prerii (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na zywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (6) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Szalony świat (21) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.30 Bitwa o Anglię - film wojenny, Wielka Brytania 14.00 Teery i Kate (8) - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Przystań Hubbardów (9) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 16.00 Zatoka szczęścia (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Modelki (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Kręc z nami - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton usmiechu - pr. rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.20 Gorączka złota - program rozryw. 21.35 Za zasloną mroku - film sensacyjny, Kanada 23.25 Smak zemsty - film akcji. USA 1.00 Spot - magazyn dla kobiet 1.30 Rodzinne grzechy - film erotyczno-obyczajowy 2.25 Granie na zawołanie left|thumb|80x80px 06.20 Opowieści złotej małpy - serial przygodowy, USA 1982, wyk. Stephen Collins, Caitlin O'Heaney, Jeff MacKay, Roddy McDowell (50 min) 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 10.15 Moje drugie ja - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 10.40 Opowieści złotej małpy - serial przygodowy, USA 1982, wyk. Stephen Collins, Caitlin O'Heaney, Jeff MacKay, Roddy McDowell (50 min) 11.30 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 12.20 I Wanna Hold Your Hand - film obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Nancy Allen, Bobby Di Ciccio, Marc McClure, Theresa Saldana (96 min) 14.05 Detektywi - serial komediowy, W. Brytania, wyk. Jasper Carrot, Robert Powell, George Sewell (30 min) 14.35 Tata major - serial komediowy, USA 1989, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Jon Cypher, Marlon Archey, Nicole Dubuc (25 min) 15.00 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 15.25 Lista zobowiązań - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995, wyk. Richard Grieco, Andy Bumatai, Gates McFadden, Nia Peeples (50 min) 16.15 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998, wyk. Elizabeth Gracen, Paul Johansson, Patricia Gage (50 min) 17.10 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (50 min) 18.00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (50 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) 20.00 Sexy Lissy - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Peter Ily Huemer, wyk. Liane Forestieri, Hardy Krüger jr., Wolfram Berger, Anke Sevenich (90 min) 21.45 Kierunek: Punkt zero (Advance to Ground Zero) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Martin Sheen, wyk. Martin Sheen, Emilio Estevez (95 min) 23.35 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 00.00 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Frank Pellegrino (35 min) 00.45 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (50 min) 01.30 Sexy Lissy - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Peter Ily Huemer, wyk. Liane Forestieri, Hardy Krüger jr., Wolfram Berger, Anke Sevenich (90 min) (powt.) 03.00 Kierunek: Punkt zero (Advance to Ground Zero) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Martin Sheen, wyk. Martin Sheen, Emilio Estevez (95 min) (powt.) 04.35 I Wanna Hold Your Hand - film obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Nancy Allen, Bobby Di Ciccio, Marc McClure, Theresa Saldana (96 min) (powt.) 06.10 Teledyski left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 12.50 Young Duke - serial, USA, reż. Rob Word, wyk. John Wayne 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.25 Eurovillage 19.00 Young Duke - serial, USA, reż. Rob Word, wyk. John Wayne 19.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, reż. Gerard Espinasse, wyk. Tom Schacht, Eric Darmon, Agnes Dhaussi 20.00 Syn uwięzionej (Il figlio della sepolta viva) - film kostiumowy, Włochy 1974, reż. Andre Colbert, wyk. Fred Robsham, Eva Czemeyers, Gianni Cavina (90 min) 21.45 Pielęgniarka papy - film erotyczny, Włochy 1975, reż. Mario Bianchi, wyk. Daniela Giordano, Enzo Monteduro, Maria Pia Conti (90 min) 23.35 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 00.05 Muzyczny kufer - program muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy, USA 1958 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Przynęta - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997 13.30 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy, USA 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - forum dyskusyjne dla młodzieży 17.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy, USA 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Yancy Derringer - serial kryminalny, USA 1958 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Ona jest za wysoka (She's Too Tall) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Redge Mahaffey, wyk. Brigitte Nielsen, George Hamilton, Corey Feldman, Sarah Kellett (95 min) 23.05 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: W kręgu morderstw (Murder Once Removed) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt./USA 1971, reż. Charles S. Dubin, wyk. Barbara Bain, Richard Kiley, John Forsythe, Wendell Burton (90 min) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 W labiryncie (75,76): Towar, Igor - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (52 min) 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (256,257,258) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (75 min) (powt.) 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.30 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 09.45 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne 10.00 Dzieje kultury polskiej (5): Jeden wspólny świat - serial dokumentalny Rafała Grupińskiego 10.50 Brawo! Bis! 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Nie tylko dla najmłodszych: Marysia i krasnoludki - baśń filmowa, Polska 1960, reż. Jerzy Szeski/Konrad Paradowski, wyk. Małgorzata Piekarska, Wojciech Siemion, Izabella Olszewska, Mieczysław Voit (67 min) 13.20 Na skrzydłach Ikara: Nauka w służbie skrzydeł - program Tomasza Białoszewskiego i Lecha Mleczki 13.40 Filmy o filmach: Ja mam hlad o Zaklętych rewirach Janusza Majewskiego 14.00 Libański tryptyk: Siła nadziei - reportaż Andrzeja Baworowskiego 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Klasyka w animacji: Wyprawa do wnętrza Ziemi - film animowany, W. Bryt. 1983 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Holandii 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Bezludna wyspa - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Czterdziestolatek (10/21): Pocztówka ze Spitzbergenu, czyli oczarowanie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Roman Kłosowski (56 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Opowieści taty Bobra - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Dzieje grzechu - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Walerian Borowczyk, wyk. Grażyna Długołęcka, Karolina Lubieńska, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Jerzy Zelnik (124 min) 22.00 Śpiewające siostry GRAAF - program muzyczny 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Prognoza pogody 22.55 Sport telegram 23.00 Złote przeboje (1) - koncert, wyk. Maryla Rodowicz, Łucja Prus, Krzysztof Krawczyk, Halina Frąckowiak 23.55 Sportowa sobota 00.20 Czterdziestolatek (10/21): Pocztówka ze Spitzbergenu, czyli oczarowanie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 01.15 Opowieści taty Bobra - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Dzieje grzechu - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Walerian Borowczyk, wyk. Grażyna Długołęcka, Karolina Lubieńska, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Jerzy Zelnik (124 min) (powt.) 04.00 Śpiewające siostry GRAAF (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 04.55 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Bezludna wyspa - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 05.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 07.05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 09.00 (K) Życie za życie - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1990, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Christopher Waltz, Artur Barciś, Jerzy Stuhr, Krzysztof Kowalewski (91 min) 10.35 (K) Deser: Aki Atahua - film krótkometrażowy 10.45 (K) Wybawcy: Cena ryzyka (Rescuers 3: Stories of Courage. Two Families) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Daryl Hannah, Robin Tunney (101 min) 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Nie przegap 13.35 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 14.00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 14.10 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.40 (K) Małpa też człowiek - film dokumentalny 15.20 (K) Deser: N.Y. - Zaginiona cywilizacja - film krótkometrażowy 15.40 Piłka nożna: liga polska - wstęp do meczu 16.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 18.00 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 20.00 (K) Generał (General) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1998, reż. John Boorman, wyk. Brendan Gleeson, Adrian Dunbar, Sean McGinley, Maria Doyle Kennedy (119 min) 22.00 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 23.05 (K) W kręgu zła (The Undercurrent) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Frank Kerr, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Axel Anderson, Philip Anthony, Jaime Bello (94 min) 00.40 (K) Tekwar - wojna z władcami Teku (Tekwar - 'Tekwar') - film SF, USA 1994, reż. William Shatner, wyk. Greg Evigan, Eugene Clark (88 min) 02.15 (K) Woń namiętności - film erotyczny (90 min) 03.50 (K) Skała Acapulco (Le Rocher d'Acapulco) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Laurent Tuel, wyk. Antoine Chappey, Margot Abascal, Simon Reggiani, Zinedine Soualem (64 min) 04.55 (K) Beata - film obyczajowy, Polska 1964, reż. Anna Sokołowska, wyk. Pola Raksa, Marian Opania, Renata Kossobudzka, Antonina Gordon-Górecka (92 min) 06.30 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Życie na rafie - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 left|thumb|80x80px 05.05 Rocketman - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Stuart Gilliard, wyk. Harland Williams, Jessica Lundy, William Sadler, Jeffrey DeMunn (90 min) 07.00 Złoto na ulicach (Gold in the Streets) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Elizabeth Gill, wyk. Ian Hart, Jared Harris, Louise Lombard, Karl Geary (93 min) 08.35 Wszyscy mężczyźni są tacy sami (Todos Los Hombres Sois Iguales) - komedia, Hiszpania 1994, reż. Manuel Gomez Pereira, wyk. Imanol Arias, Antonio Resires, Cristina Marcos, Juanjo Puigcorbe (101 min) 10.20 Morderstwo w Biały Domu (Murder at 1600) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Dwight Little, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Diane Lane, Alan Alda, Daniel Benzali (108 min) 12.05 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Światy równoległe (Crossworlds) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Krishna Rao, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Josh Charles, Stuart Wilson, Andrea Roth (91 min) 14.00 Zjazd (The Myth of Fingerprints) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Bart Freundlich, wyk. Arija Bareikis, Noah Wyle, Julianne Moore, Roy Scheider (86 min) 15.30 8 głów w torbie (8 Heads in a Duffel Bag) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Tom Schulman, wyk. Joe Pesci, Andy Comeau, Kristy Swanson, George Hamilton (91 min) 17.05 Wysłannik przyszłości (The Postman) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Kevin Costner, wyk. Kevin Costner, Will Patton, Larenz Tate, Olivia Williams (170 min) 20.00 Romy i Michele na zjeździe absolwentów (Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. David Mirkin, wyk. Mira Sorvino, Lisa Kudrow, Janeane Garofalo, Alan Cumming (91 min) 21.30 Północ w ogrodzie dobra i zła (Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Kevin Spacey, John Cusack, Jack Thompson, Jude Law (134 min) 23.50 Syn chrzestny (Godson) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Bob Hoge, wyk. Deren Abram, Carlos Alazraqui, Craig Barnett, Joey Buttafuoco (100 min) 01.35 Nóż (Jagged Edge) - thriller, USA 1985, reż. Richard Marquand, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Glenn Close, Peter Coyote, Robert Loggia (104 min) 03.25 Przemoc: Amerykańska tradycja - film dokumentalny, USA left|thumb|80x80px 07.05 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Człowiek człowiekowi 12.45 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 13.00 Zazie w metrze (Zazie dans le metro) - komedia, Francja 1960, reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Catherine Demongeot, Philippe Noiret, Annie Fratellini, Vittorio Caprioli (88 min) 14.45 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.00 Od soboty do soboty 18.30 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Sexy Lissy - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Peter Ily Huemer, wyk. Liane Forestieri, Hardy Krüger jr., Wolfram Berger, Anke Sevenich (90 min) 21.45 Ogień - serial obyczajowy 22.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 23.10 Uświęcone morderstwo (Murder Ordained) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Keith Carradine, JoBeth Williams, Terry Kinney, Guy Boyd (90 min) 00.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.00 Od soboty do soboty 01.30 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 01.45 Człowiek człowiekowi 02.00 Program na niedzielę 02.05 Infokanał left|thumb|80x80px 06.30 Czarownica z oślej ławki (The Worst Witch) - serial dla dzieci, 1998, wyk. Georgina Sherrington, Felicity Jones, Emma Brown, Clare Coulter (30 min) 07.00 W naszej rodzinie (Family Affairs) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Peter Rose, wyk. Ian Cullen, Liz Crowther, David Easter, Miles Petit (150 min) (powt.) 09.30 Reporterzy mody - magazyn poradnikowy 10.00 Nasz dom - magazyn poradnikowy 10.30 Stylowe wnętrza - magazyn poradnikowy 11.00 Sekrety kuchni Bonnie Stern - program kulinarny 11.30 Słońce Miami (Miami Sands) - telenowela, USA 1998, reż. Andrei Zinca, wyk. Jennifer Bini-Taylor, James Hyde, Jackson Rose (60 min) 15.00 Szmaragdowy kamień (Greenstone) - serial historyczny, reż. Chris Bailey (60 min) 16.00 Hotel Grand (The Grand) - serial kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. Susan Hampshire, Tim Healy, Julia St John, Michael Siberry (60 min) 17.00 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce (Thirtysomething) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987-91, wyk. Ken Olin, Polly Draper, Mel Harris, Faith Ford, Peter Horton (60 min) 18.00 Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Filip Zylber/Andrzej Zaorski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Janek Jankowski, Wojciech Malajkat, Małgorzata Bieniek (30 min) 19.30 The Monkees - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 20.00 Trudne powroty (Seachange) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Ray Argall, wyk. Sigrid Thornton, David Wenham, John Howard, Alice Garner (60 min) 21.00 Żądła (Stingers) - serial sensacyjny, Australia (60 min) 22.00 Nieznośna lekkość bytu (The Unbearable Lightness of Being) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Philip Kaufman, wyk. Daniel Day-Lewis, Juliette Binoche, Lena Olin, Erland Josephson (120 min) 00.00 Bez przedawnienia (Cold Squad) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1998, reż. Philip Keatley, wyk. Julie Stewart, Michael Hogan, Joy Tanner, Paul Boretski (60 min) 01.00 Bez przedawnienia (Cold Squad) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1998, reż. Philip Keatley, wyk. Julie Stewart, Michael Hogan, Joy Tanner, Paul Boretski (60 min) 02.00 Liverpool 1 (Liverpool One) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Ken Horn, wyk. Samantha Janus, Mark Womack, Tom Georgeson, Katy Carmichael (60 min) 03.00 McCallum - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, wyk. John Hannah, Gerard Murphy, Jane Lapotaire, Suzanna Hamilton (90 min) left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Mazowiecki informator kulturalny 08.20 Halo gmina 08.40 Ziołomania - program poradnikowy 09.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Kaprysy Łazarza - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1973, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Henryk Borowski, Władysław Hańcza, Wanda Łuczycka, Ewa Ziętek (50 min) 11.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła 15.30 (WP) Karino (8/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Gość WOT 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 18.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Polskie medale 19.15 (WP) Gramy dalej 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Jak kochały: Sophia Loren - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Pocałuj mnie szybko (Embrasse-moi vite!) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1993, reż. Gerard Marx, wyk. Ben Cross, Grace De Capitani, Pierre Vernier, Yves Lecoq (75 min) 23.20 (WP) Powiedz to głośno 00.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.15 Agro fakty 08.30 Ene, due, rabe... - program dla dzieci 08.50 Jeż Kleofas - serial animowany 09.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Kaprysy Łazarza - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1973, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Henryk Borowski, Władysław Hańcza, Wanda Łuczycka, Ewa Ziętek (50 min) 11.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.00 W kręgu wiary 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła 15.30 (WP) Karino (8/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Ludowe granie: Folk Fiesta '99 17.30 Przepytywanka z Marcinem Dańcem 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.35 Lodówka 19.00 (WP) Polskie medale 19.15 (WP) Gramy dalej 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Tajemnice Dolnego Śląska 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Pocałuj mnie szybko (Embrasse-moi vite!) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1993, reż. Gerard Marx, wyk. Ben Cross, Grace De Capitani, Pierre Vernier, Yves Lecoq (75 min) 23.20 (WP) Powiedz to głośno left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Brzydkie kaczątko - film obyczajowy, Polska 1974, reż. Tomasz Zygadło, wyk. Małgorzata Pritulak, Jolanta Lothe, Małgorzata Lorentowicz, Tadeusz Pluciński (30 min) 08.30 Lamus - magazyn historyczny 09.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Kaprysy Łazarza - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1973, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Henryk Borowski, Władysław Hańcza, Wanda Łuczycka, Ewa Ziętek (50 min) 11.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła 15.30 (WP) Karino (8/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Lamus - magazyn historyczny 17.30 Szoł na palcach 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Szoł na palcach 19.00 (WP) Polskie medale 19.15 (WP) Gramy dalej 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Brzydkie kaczątko - film obyczajowy, Polska 1974, reż. Tomasz Zygadło, wyk. Małgorzata Pritulak, Jolanta Lothe, Małgorzata Lorentowicz, Tadeusz Pluciński (30 min) 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Okiem reportera 22.00 (WP) Pocałuj mnie szybko (Embrasse-moi vite!) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1993, reż. Gerard Marx, wyk. Ben Cross, Grace De Capitani, Pierre Vernier, Yves Lecoq (75 min) 23.20 (WP) Powiedz to głośno 00.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Na Śląsku urodzony: Krystian Zimerman 08.30 Opolski tydzień 08.50 Telewizja Katowice proponuje 09.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Kaprysy Łazarza - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1973, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Henryk Borowski, Władysław Hańcza, Wanda Łuczycka, Ewa Ziętek (50 min) 11.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 12.30 Szafa gra - program muzyczny Andrzeja Sobka 13.00 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy 13.20 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 13.30 Teleliga '99 - teleturniej sportowy 14.00 Amerykanie w Bytomiu - program Violetty Rotter-Kozery 14.15 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła 15.30 (WP) Karino (8/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Co dzień - od święta - program kulturalny 17.30 I co dalej - teleturniej 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 18.30 Rawa Blues 19.00 (WP) Polskie medale 19.15 (WP) Gramy dalej 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Refleksy - program Stanisława Piskora 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Pocałuj mnie szybko (Embrasse-moi vite!) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1993, reż. Gerard Marx, wyk. Ben Cross, Grace De Capitani, Pierre Vernier, Yves Lecoq (75 min) 23.20 (WP) Powiedz to głośno 00.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Wieści - magazyn rolniczy 08.15 Magazyn rodzinny 08.35 Kartka z kalendarza 08.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 09.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Kaprysy Łazarza - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1973, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Henryk Borowski, Władysław Hańcza, Wanda Łuczycka, Ewa Ziętek (50 min) 11.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Dokument wczoraj i dziś 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła 15.30 (WP) Karino (8/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Gość dnia 17.10 Reportaż TV Białystok 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Reportaż Telewizji Białystok 19.00 (WP) Polskie medale 19.15 (WP) Gramy dalej 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Klub Telewizji Białystok 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Klub Telewizji Białystok 22.00 (WP) Pocałuj mnie szybko (Embrasse-moi vite!) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1993, reż. Gerard Marx, wyk. Ben Cross, Grace De Capitani, Pierre Vernier, Yves Lecoq (75 min) 23.20 (WP) Powiedz to głośno left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.20 Panorama 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Kaprysy Łazarza - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1973, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Henryk Borowski, Władysław Hańcza, Wanda Łuczycka, Ewa Ziętek (50 min) 11.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 12.30 Bez ściągi - program dla młodzieży 13.00 Pętlowa lista przebojów - program muzyczny 13.20 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 13.55 Tu mieszkamy: Trąbki Wielkie 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła 15.30 (WP) Karino (8/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Polskie wątki w Dreźnie - reportaż 17.30 Tu mieszkamy: Trąbki Wielkie 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - kabaretowy program rozrywkowy 19.00 (WP) Polskie medale 19.15 (WP) Gramy dalej 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Pocałuj mnie szybko (Embrasse-moi vite!) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1993, reż. Gerard Marx, wyk. Ben Cross, Grace De Capitani, Pierre Vernier, Yves Lecoq (75 min) 23.20 (WP) Powiedz to głośno 00.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 08.30 Teleskop 08.40 Rozmowy w Drodze 09.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Kaprysy Łazarza - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1973, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Henryk Borowski, Władysław Hańcza, Wanda Łuczycka, Ewa Ziętek (50 min) 11.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Sobota z Muzami 13.20 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.40 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 14.15 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła 15.30 (WP) Karino (8/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Scena na Piętrze 17.45 I żartem i serio 18.00 Teleskop 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Czas na rozrywkę 19.00 (WP) Polskie medale 19.15 (WP) Gramy dalej 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Kto ma rację? - magazyn publicystyczny 21.20 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy: Antoni Tyczka 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Pocałuj mnie szybko (Embrasse-moi vite!) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1993, reż. Gerard Marx, wyk. Ben Cross, Grace De Capitani, Pierre Vernier, Yves Lecoq (75 min) 23.20 (WP) Powiedz to głośno 00.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności poranne 08.10 Magazyn katolicki 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Kaprysy Łazarza - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1973, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Henryk Borowski, Władysław Hańcza, Wanda Łuczycka, Ewa Ziętek (50 min) 11.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży. W dzisiejszym odcinku odbędziemy ekscytujący spacer brzegiem wygasłego wulkanu. Poznamy też mieszkańców Wielkiej Rafy Koralowej. 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła 15.30 (WP) Karino (8/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Studio sport: II liga koszykówki - Resovia - Mickiewicz Katowice 18.40 Jakucja - film dokumentalny 19.00 (WP) Polskie medale 19.15 (WP) Gramy dalej 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Dwa teatry - spotkanie polskich teatrów z zagranicy 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Mój gość: Nina Polan Katelbach - dyrektor Polskiego Instytutu Teatralnego w Nowym Jorku 22.00 (WP) Pocałuj mnie szybko (Embrasse-moi vite!) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1993, reż. Gerard Marx, wyk. Ben Cross, Grace De Capitani, Pierre Vernier, Yves Lecoq (75 min) 23.20 (WP) Powiedz to głośno 00.00 Program na niedzielę left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.20 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.45 Zakochany złodziej (Stateline Motel) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/USA 1975, reż. Maurizio Lucidi, wyk. Ursula Andress, Barbara Bach, Howard Ross, Fabio Testi (86 min) 10.15 Wrestling - magazyn sportowy 11.05 Dzień Tryfidów (The Day of the Triffids) - film SF, W. Bryt. 1962, reż. Istvan Szekely, wyk. Howard Keel, Nicole Maurey, Janette Scott, Kieron Moore (93 min) 12.40 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 13.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 14.25 Entliczek Pentliczek (Hickory Dickory Dock) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Pauline Moran, Paris Jefferson (90 min) 16.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 17.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.15 Błąd w sztuce - film sensacyjny 19.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Kakaowa Lady (Lady Cocoa) - film kryminalny, USA 1975, reż. Matt Climber, wyk. Lola Felana, Gene Washington, Millie Perkins, Alex Dreier (93 min) 22.40 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Cena wstydu (A Woman Accused) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1977, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Barbara Hershey, Chad Everett, Carole Cook, Diana Scarwid (91 min) 00.50 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.15 Sweet Movie - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Kanada 1974, reż. Dusan Makavejev, wyk. Carole Laure, Anna Prucnal, Sami Frey, Pierre Clementi (95 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 07.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 07.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 08.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (71) - serial kryminalny, USA (50 min) 09.00 Robocop (4) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Richard Eden, Yvette Nipar, Blu Mankuma, Sarah Campbell (50 min) 10.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat (41) - serial animowany 10.30 Dennis rozrabiaka (1) - serial animowany 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (30) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1997, reż. John Banas/Sophia Turkiewicz, wyk. Jovit Shaw, Antonia Prebble, Simon James, Ben Revell (25 min) 11.30 Komputerowy świat (VR. 5) (7) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Adam Cherry, wyk. Lori Singer, Will Patton, Anthony Head, David McCallum (50 min) (powt.) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (93) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (93) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.10 Gang Olsena (Olsen Banden) - komedia kryminalna, Dania 1968, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Morten Grunwald, Paul Bundgaard, Kirsten Walter (87 min) 17.40 Magazyn 18.00 Robocop (5) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Richard Eden, Yvette Nipar, Blu Mankuma, Sarah Campbell (50 min) 19.00 Policjanci (4) - serial kryminalny, Polska 1999, reż. Łukasz Wylężałek, wyk. Tadeusz Huk, Radosław Pazura, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Dorota Kamińska (50 min) 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 Szczęki 2 (Jaws 2) - horror, USA 1978, reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Roy Scheider, Lorraine Gary, Murray Hamilton, Joseph Mascolo (111 min) (powt.) 22.10 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 23.10 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 00.10 Buffalo Bill i Indianie (Buffalo Bill and the Indians) - western, USA 1976, reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Paul Newman, Burt Lancaster, Frank Kaquitts, Geraldine Chaplin (118 min) 02.15 Mayerling - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1969, reż. Terence Young, wyk. Omar Sharif, Catherine Deneuve, James Mason, Ava Gardner (140 min) (powt.) 04.25 Disco Relax 05.25 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Rocklista - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: WestBam 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Na Scenie: Mike Oldfield 18.00 Rentgen Classic: Guano Apes 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 20.50 Club Atomix 21.00 Klub MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin 08.00 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia,USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 09.30 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 10.00 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 11.30 Charlie Chaplin 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Arystokracja podziemi (Lady for a Day) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1933, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. May Robson, Warren William, Guy Kibbee, Glenda Farrell (100 min) 14.10 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 14.50 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 16.30 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 17.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Jesteśmy aniołami - Dolary (Noi siamo angeli - Dollari) - komedia, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas (90 min) 19.00 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Sympatyczna trójka - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1974, reż. Francis Girod, wyk. Philippe Brizzard, Andrea Ferreol, Monica Fiorentini, Michel Piccoli (100 min) 21.40 Charlie Chaplin 22.10 Nudysta nauczycielem - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy, reż. Flavio Mogherini, wyk. Renato Pozzetto, Magali Noel, Janet Agren (100 min) 00.00 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 00.30 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 01.10 A gdyby tak zapalić? (Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 03.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.20 Architektura współczesna - Herzog i Meuron 07.05 Połowy tuńczyka 07.35 Handel sztuką (3-ost.): Sprawy w toku 08.35 Jak pracuje mózg? 09.30 Rugby i ludzie (5-ost.): Zajęcia w niedzielę 10.30 Izraelscy ekstremiści 11.35 Pomocnicy Charona 12.25 Pascal Rabate 12.55 Kronika przełomu (3-ost.): 10.11.1989 13.55 Hongkong - trudny wybór 14.50 O szczebel niżej (6-ost.): Szpitalne poduszki 15.20 Wojna w przestworzach (9/13): Niemcy pod gradem bomb 16.10 Samotna planeta: Zachodnie Chiny 17.05 Deportowani do Mali 18.00 Hip-hopowy trans 18.30 Baseball (18-ost.): Lata 1970 - 1980. Koniec dziewiątej zmiany. Złamane serca 19.45 Architektura słoneczna w Europie 20.30 Wiek XX (1/13): Podróże w nieznane 21.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (41) 22.15 Roberto Rosselinni - wizjoner kina 23.10 Demobilizacja Armii Czerwonej w 1991 roku 00.10 Podróże po Amazonii (1/2) left|thumb|80x80px 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Kobra (Cobra) (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny (20) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (21) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (21) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 13.00 Zazie w metrze (Zazie dans le metro) - komedia, Francja 1960, reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Catherine Demongeot, Philippe Noiret, Annie Fratellini, Vittorio Caprioli (88 min) 14.45 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (21) - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (21) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 16.00 Kobra (Cobra) (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 17.00 Nieśmiertelny (21) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 18.00 WCW - wrestling 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) 20.00 Sexy Lissy - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Peter Ily Huemer, wyk. Liane Forestieri, Hardy Krüger jr., Wolfram Berger, Anke Sevenich (90 min) 21.45 Ogień (11) - serial obyczajowy, Australia, reż. Peter Fisk, wyk. Liddy Clark, Andy Anderson, Shane Feeney-Connor, Deborra-Lee Furness 22.40 Valentina (11) - serial erotyczny, reż. Giandomenico Curi, wyk. Demetra Hampton, Russel Case, Guido Alberti 23.10 Uświęcone morderstwo (Murder Ordained) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Keith Carradine, JoBeth Williams, Terry Kinney, Guy Boyd (90 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Magazyn włocławski 08.30 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Kaprysy Łazarza - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1973, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Henryk Borowski, Władysław Hańcza, Wanda Łuczycka, Ewa Ziętek (50 min) 11.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła 15.30 (WP) Karino (8/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Troszeczkę głupoty - program satyryczny 17.15 Szkoła od nowa - program edukacyjny 17.30 Artus - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Polskie medale 19.15 (WP) Gramy dalej 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Za parawanem - magazyn mody 21.30 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Pocałuj mnie szybko (Embrasse-moi vite!) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1993, reż. Gerard Marx, wyk. Ben Cross, Grace De Capitani, Pierre Vernier, Yves Lecoq (75 min) 23.20 (WP) Powiedz to głośno 00.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Taka gmina: Barlinek 08.15 Rozmowy o ewangelii 08.25 Skarby przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 08.45 Reportaż 09.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Kaprysy Łazarza - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1973, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Henryk Borowski, Władysław Hańcza, Wanda Łuczycka, Ewa Ziętek (50 min) 11.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Siergiej Rachmaninow - wspomnienia - film dokumentalny 12.30 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Reportaż 13.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 14.00 Architekci 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła 15.30 (WP) Karino (8/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Niezwykłe zdarzenia - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Witamy w Siódemce 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Mare Balticum 18.45 Rozmaitości kulturalne 19.00 (WP) Polskie medale 19.15 (WP) Gramy dalej 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Muzyczna Siódemka 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Pocałuj mnie szybko (Embrasse-moi vite!) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1993, reż. Gerard Marx, wyk. Ben Cross, Grace De Capitani, Pierre Vernier, Yves Lecoq (75 min) 23.20 (WP) Powiedz to głośno left|thumb|80x80px 06.15 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.20 Jak obyczaj każe... 06.40 Od Dixilandu przez big beat do talentu 06.55 Talent program - program muzyczny 07.10 Aktualności 07.25 Interwencje 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Szczecin 2000 - program publicystyczny 13.00 Zazie w metrze (Zazie dans le metro) - komedia, Francja 1960, reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Catherine Demongeot, Philippe Noiret, Annie Fratellini, Vittorio Caprioli (88 min) 14.45 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.00 Muzyczny weekend - program muzyczny 18.35 Aktualności 18.50 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Sexy Lissy - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Peter Ily Huemer, wyk. Liane Forestieri, Hardy Krüger jr., Wolfram Berger, Anke Sevenich (90 min) 21.45 Ogień - serial obyczajowy 22.40 Aktualności 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 23.10 Uświęcone morderstwo (Murder Ordained) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Keith Carradine, JoBeth Williams, Terry Kinney, Guy Boyd (90 min) 00.40 Muzyczny weekend - program muzyczny 01.10 Program na niedzielę 01.15 Teleinformator left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Program lokalny 13.00 Zazie w metrze (Zazie dans le metro) - komedia, Francja 1960, reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Catherine Demongeot, Philippe Noiret, Annie Fratellini, Vittorio Caprioli (88 min) 14.45 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.00 Gdzie depczesz - magazyn historyczny 18.15 Od słowa do słowa 18.30 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Sexy Lissy - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Peter Ily Huemer, wyk. Liane Forestieri, Hardy Krüger jr., Wolfram Berger, Anke Sevenich (90 min) 21.45 Ogień - serial obyczajowy 22.40 Informacje TV-51 23.10 Uświęcone morderstwo (Murder Ordained) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Keith Carradine, JoBeth Williams, Terry Kinney, Guy Boyd (90 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 09.25 Doping i koks (1) - reportaż 09.35 Mózgowe porażenie dziecięce: Doświadczenia niemieckie - program medyczny 09.50 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Człowiek - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 10.00 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 10.10 Kosmos: Planeta Mars - program popularnonaukowy 10.50 Archeologia: Rzymianie w Palestynie - film dokumentalny 11.35 Łupek, platyna i złoto - reportaż 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Leci liście z drzewa - relacja 12.30 Lumen 2000: Wspólnota judaizmu i chrześcijaństwa w Izraelu - magazyn 13.00 Ojciec Święty w Wadowicach - film dokumentalny 13.50 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Park Narodowy Badlands - film przyrodniczy 14.15 Życie dla życia - film dokumentalny 15.00 Różaniec: część chwalebna 15.25 Ewangelizacja muzyką - reportaż 15.50 Kto cię nauczył mówić po polsku? - reportaż 16.00 Studio na żywo - powitanie, program dnia 16.05 Spotkanie mariologów - reportaż 16.15 Gość w studiu 16.25 Sierpniowe uroczystości Maryjne - reportaż 16.50 Gość w studiu 17.00 Sam na sam z Bogiem - program o św. Pawle Pustelniku 17.20 Mazurska przygoda - reportaż 17.30 Gość w studiu 17.40 Zło truchleje - film dokumentalny 18.00 Wiadomości regionalne 18.10 Gość w studiu 18.25 Muzyczne okienko 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Brynek - film dokumentalny 19.50 Jak uniknąć raka piersi - program medyczny 20.00 Koncert życzeń 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Mały pułkownik (El Pequeno coronel) - film przygodowy, Hiszpania 1960, reż. Antonio del Amo, wyk. Jose Guardiola, Joselito Jimenez, Carmen Rodriguez, Antonio Gandia (85 min) 22.30 Program niedzielę left|thumb|80x80px 05.45 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 06.55 M6 dla dzieci - filmy animowane 09.00 Niedzielny butik 09.30 Butik M6 10.35 Hit machine - program muzyczny 11.55 Fani - magazyn 12.25 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial, USA 13.20 La minute Bebe 13.25 Code Quantum - serial fabularny 14.20 V - serial fabularny 15.10 Nie dajmy się zwariować - komedia, USA 16.10 Mission Impossible - the Golden Serpent - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.10 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 18.10 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 19.10 Turbo - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.40 Ostrzeżenie - magazyn 19.50 Lepiej zapobiegać - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 20.40 Cinesix - magazyn filmowy 20.50 Le Cameleon - serial sensacyjny 21.45 Buffy - postrach wampirów - serial SF, USA 22.40 Profiler - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.30 Au-dela du reel, l'aventure continue - serial fabularny 00.25 Poltergeist - serial fabularny 01.15 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 03.15 Frequenstar: Mimie Mathy - magazyn muzyczny 04.00 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 04.20 Jazz 6 - program muzyczny 05.20 Fani - magazyn 04.00 Wiadomości 04.10 Słowo duszpasterskie metropolity Kiryłła 04.25 Domowa biblioteka 04.40 Film animowany 05.05 Wszystkie podróże Jacquesa Costeau - serial przyrodniczy 06.00 Wiadomości 06.10 Smak 06.30 Program 100% 07.00 Alf - serial komediowy 07.30 Poranna poczta 08.10 Niewolnica miłości (Raba Ljubwi) - film obyczajowy, Rosja 1976, reż. Nikita Michałkow, wyk. Jelena Solowiej, Aleksander Kaljagin, Rodion Nachapietow, Konstantin Grigorjew (96 min) 10.05 W świecie zwierząt 10.45 Rosyjskie muzeum - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Wiadomości 11.15 Multazbuka - program dokumentalny 11.55 Car góry - program dla dzieci 12.25 Studio Koncertowe Ostankino zaprasza: Renat Akczurin 13.05 Piosenka-99 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Wieczór Michaiła Zadornowa 15.10 Małżeństwo po włosku (Matrimonioall'Italiano) - komedia, Włochy 1964, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Sofia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Aldo Puglisi, Pia Lindstrom (94 min) 17.00 Wriema 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Diagnoza zbrodni (Final Analysis) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Phil Joanou, wyk. Richard Gere, Kim Basinger, Uma Thurman, Eric Roberts (119 min) 20.20 Wieczorny show z J. Gusmanem - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Widmo zamku Morrisville - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1967, reż. B. Zeman 22.45 Program na niedzielę left|thumb|80x80px 08.30 Sporty ekstremalne: Letnie Igrzyska w San Francisco (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (P) YOZ - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.00 (P) (na żywo) Szermierka: MŚ w Seulu 12.45 (P) Akrobatyka lotnicza: ME w Jerez de la Frontera (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.45 (P) Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - podsumowanie losowania 14.45 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Australii (wydarzenia dnia) 15.00 (P) (na żywo) Rugby: Puchar Świata w Cardiff - zapowiedź finału 15.45 (P) (na żywo) Rugby: Puchar Świata w Cardiff - mecz finałowy Francja - Australia 17.45 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Paryżu - półfinały (wydarzenia dnia) 20.45 (P) (na żywo) Jeździectwo: Zawody PŚ w Millstreet 21.45 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Obed Sullivan - Ricardo Kennedy) 22.45 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Australii (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Snooker: MŚ w Cardiff (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Australii (wydarzenia dnia) 01.15 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Jean-Marc Mormeck - Pascal Warusfel) 02.00 Zakończenie programu 03.00 Monster Trucks (7) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '97 (powt.) 05.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 07.15 Blade Warriors (1) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (18) - magazyn (powt.) 09.30 Monster Trucks (7) (powt.) 10.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 11.15 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 11.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12.15 Touchdown - magazyn (powt.) 12.45 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski 13.15 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 11 kolejka (powt.) 14.00 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.00 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 16.00 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 17.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi serii Cart w Fontana 17.45 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.00 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 11 kolejka 18.30 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 19.30 Gillette World Sport Special 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Teakwondo: Argentyna '99 21.15 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 21.45 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro 00.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 00.30 Poza kontrolą (20) - magazyn (powt.) 01.00 Monster Trucks (16) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Roller Jam left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 USA - The Sound of... (12): Love and Peace in San Francisco - film dokumentalny 06.30 Być spadkobierczynią - bardzo chętnie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1984 (powt.) 07.00 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 07.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 buten un binnen - magazyn informacyjny Radia Brema 11.30 Straszne opowieści - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1975 12.00 Fliege, czyli muzyka - talk show 13.30 N3 Klasyka: Muzyczne kontakty - program muzyczny 14.00 Pozostań niewzruszony i sprzeciwiaj się - program literacki 14.45 Wyprawy do sztuki: Wzór związku - film dokumentalny 15.00 ... epoi lo chiamarono il magnifico - western, Włochy 1972, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Gregory Walcott, Harry Carey, Dominic Barto (120 min) 17.00 Sport 3: Piłka nożna - magazyn piłkarski 17.30 N3 Podróż: Świat kolei żelaznych - film dokumentalny 18.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 18.30 NORDtuor - magazyn podróżniczy 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Wielki wieczór Theo Lingena - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Bez pocałunku nie powinno się kłaść do łóżka (Ungeküsst soll man nicht schlafen gehen) - komedia obyczajowa, Austria 1936, reż. E.W. Emo, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, Liane Haid, Theo Lingen, Hans Moser (82 min) 23.40 Dwaj mężczyźni i kobiety - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 00.25 Samoloty w brzuchu - program muzyczny, niemieckie przeboje końca stulecia 03.10 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 03.40 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 03.55 Teatrzyk jarmarczny - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.40 Telegra left|thumb|80x80px 05.40 Scooby Doo & Scrappy Doo - serial animowany 06.10 Inspektor Gadget - serial animowany 06.35 Dragon Flyz - serial animowany 07.00 Waynehead - serial animowany 07.25 Ventura - Psi detektyw - serial animowany 07.55 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 08.20 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 08.45 Zoo Cup - serial animowany 08.50 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - serial animowany 09.20 Magik - serial animowany 09.45 Robocop - serial animowany 10.15 Batman - serial animowany 10.40 Superman - serial animowany 11.10 Time Trax - serial SF, USA 1992 12.05 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1995 12.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 13.30 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy, USA 1997 14.00 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 14.30 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1997 15.00 Pacific Blue - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 16.00 Supergrupa - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 17.00 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 18.00 Róże od byłego męża - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.00 Talk, Talk, Talk - talk show 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Zaginiony świat - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1998 22.20 Siedem (Seven) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. David Fincher, wyk. Brad Pitt, Morgan Freeman, Gwyneth Paltrow, Richard Roundtree (122 min) 00.45 TV total - magazyn filmowy (powt.) 01.40 Quatsch Comedy Club - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 02.10 Switsch - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 02.40 The Choirboys - film sensacyjny, USA 1977, reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Charles Durning, Perry King, Tim McIntrie, Don Stroud (112 min) left|thumb|80x80px 05.45 Noozles - serial animowany 06.10 Wishbone - serial animowany 06.40 Barney i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.05 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany 07.30 Lucky Luke - serial animowany 08.00 Brygada RR - serial animowany 08.30 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.35 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.45 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 09.10 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.15 Disney's Pepper Ann - serial animowany 09.40 Disney Club & Fab 5 - magazyn dla dzieci 09.45 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.55 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 10.20 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 10.30 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 10.35 Disney's Recess - serial animowany, USA 1996/97 11.00 Power Rangers - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 11.20 Catdog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 11.50 Rocko's Modern Life - serial animowany, USA 1993/96 12.15 Bless This House - serial komediowy, USA 1995/96 12.40 Moesha - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 13.10 Krok za krokiem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993/94 13.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.05 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 15.00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 15.55 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 17.45 Top of the Pops - magazyn muzyczny 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Poszukiwany milioner - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Karl Dall Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.25 RTL Köln Comedy Gala 1999 - Shootingstars - program rozrywkowy 00.20 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1997/98 00.45 7 dni - 7 głów - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.35 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 (powt.) 02.00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.50 Top of the Pops - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 03.40 House of Buggin' - serial komediowy, USA 1995 04.00 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 07.00 Akademia telewizyjna (ost.) - magazyn kulturalny 07.45 Sztuka (ost.) - magazyn kulturalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 09.45 Alpy Dunaj Morze Adriatyckie - magazyn krajoznawczy 10.15 Ojczyzna - obczyzna - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 10.45 Raport - magazyn informacyjny 11.30 30 lat temu: Walter Scheel - reportaż 12.00 Na opak - tydzień z Christophem Süßem 12.45 Spojrzenia wstecz: 125 lat temu: Cmentarz Centralny w Wiedniu - film dokumentalny 13.00 SWR3 New Pop Festival '99 (4) - koncert 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 14.30 Dalekie światy (3/4) - serial dokumentalny 15.15 TREND special: Fuzje tworzą modę - film dokumentalny 15.45 Zawsze z chustą na głowie - reportaż 16.15 The Cariboo Trail - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Edwin L. Marin, wyk. Randolph Scott, George Gabby Hayes, Bill Williams, Karin Booth (90 min) 17.35 Porady i trendy - magazyn poradnikowy 18.00 Wyjście z diabelskiego koła - film dokumentalny 18.30 Zagranica - magazyn korespondentów 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Zatarte ślady - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 W jaskini lwa (In der Löwengrube) - spektakl telewizyjny na podstawie sztuki Felixa Mitterera, Wiener Volkstheater 1998, wyk. Erwin Steinhauer, Cornelai Lippert, Toni Böhm (120 min) 22.40 Timlessness (1) - program muzyczny 23.15 Boulevard Bio - talk show Alfreda Biolka 00.15 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.40 Historie miłosne i sprawy matrymonialne 01.10 Studio sport - aktualności 02.25 JazzBaltica '99: Marilyn Mazur's Future Song - koncert 03.25 Zatarte ślady - film dokumentalny (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 06.00 Wowser - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 06.45 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Wowser - serial animowany 08.05 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.35 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 10.55 Napad na bank (Faites sauter la banque) - komedia sensacyjna, Francja 1963, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Anne Doat, Jean-Pierre Marielle, Georges Wilson, Yvonne Clech (83 min) (powt.) 12.30 Matusalem - film przygodowy, Kanada 1993, reż. Roger Cantin, wyk. Marc Labreche, Emile Proulx-Cloutier, Steve Gendron, Marie-France Monette (103 min) 14.35 Kalle Stropp Och Grodan Boll (Kalle Stropp und sein Freund Boll) - film animowany, Szwecja 1991, reż. Jan Gissberg (80 min) 15.55 Thunderstone - serial SF, Australia 1999 16.25 Duch Ned - serial animowany 16.55 Space Cats - serial animowany 17.20 Super Toy Club - magazyn dla dzieci 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.20 Papyrus - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Ned's Newt - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji 22.05 Wesołe ciotki wkraczają do akcji (Die tollen Tanten schlagen zu) - komedia, Niemcy 1971, reż. Franz J. Gottlieb, wyk. Rudi Carrell, Ilja Richter, Mascha Gonska, Theo Lingen (90 min) 23.40 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 00.40 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.40 Program nocny left|thumb|80x80px 06.15 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 06.45 Magazyn reklamowy 07.45 Bezchmurnie: Lizbona (powt.) 08.40 BBC Exklusiv - program dokumentalny (powt.) 09.35 VOXTOURS: Górna Bawaria (powt.) 10.30 Süddeutsche TV - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Süddeutsche Zeitung 11.30 Le leopard (Auf der Spur des Leoparden) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1984, reż. Jean-Claude Sussfeld, wyk. Claude Brasseur, Dominique Lavanant, Marius Weyers, Max Megy (85 min) 13.10 Ziemia: ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 14.00 Kosmiczne jaja (Spaceballs) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Mel Brooks, John Candy, Rick Moranis, Bill Pullman (92 min) (powt.) 15.45 Rejs po Morzu Śródziemnym (10/15) - reportaż 16.45 Bezchmurnie: Costa del Sol - magazyn podróżniczy 17.35 Czas na zwierzęta - magazyn dokumentalny 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 18.45 Światowe parki natury (10/13) - serial dokumentalny 19.15 Zabijanie dla życia (11/13) - serial dokumentalny 20.15 Niebezpieczna gra (Road Games) - thriller, Australia 1981, reż. Richard Franklin, wyk. Stacy Keach, Jamie Lee Curtis, Marion Edward, Grant Page (100 min) 22.00 SPIEGEL TV Special - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Emanuelle 2 (Black Emanuelle autour du monde) - włoski film erotyczny, 1977, reż. Joe D'Amato, wyk. Laura Gemser, Karin Schubert (85 min) 00.40 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 01.10 VOXTOURS: Górna Bawaria (powt.) 02.10 Kobiety na skraju załamania nerwowego (Mujeres al Borde de un Ataque de Nervios) - komedia obyczajowa, Hiszpania 1988, reż. Pedro Almodovar, wyk. Carmen Maura, Antonio Banderas, Julieta Serrano, Maria Barranco (100 min) 03.55 Nieśmiertelny - serial fantastyczny, USA 1992/98 04.45 Wydział zabójstw - serial kryminalny, USA 1993/97 05.35 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Zarządzanie przedsiębiorstwem - magazyn edukacyjny 06.30 B. spotyka... - talk show (powt.) 07.30 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 07.45 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.00 Widzieć zamiast słyszeć - magazyn informacyjny dla niesłyszących 08.30 Ostatni ze swego zawodu: motorniczy lokomotyw parowych - program dokumentalny 09.00 Turcja - kraj, ludzie i język: Efez - magazyn dokumentalny 09.30 Grunt to konstytucja? Czechy. Nowa republika - program publicystyczny 10.00 Babilon mówi wieloma językami - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 11.00 Euro-Pizza 11.30 Spojrzenia wstecz: 50 lat temu. Hymn narodowy NRD - film dokumentalny (powt.) 11.45 W dżungli z Jeanem Pützem - magazyn ekologiczny 12.30 Koci książę (Kocici Princ) - film dla dzieci, Czechosłowacja 1978, reż. Ota Koval, wyk. Pavel Hachle, Zaneta Janetova, Winfried Glatzeder, Vlastimil Hasek (78 min) 13.50 Miniklub kapitana Blubära - magazyn dla dzieci 14.00 Albatros: Wodne światy - stawy i rzeki - film dokumentalny 14.30 Computerclub - raport - magazyn komputerowy 15.00 Sport na Zachodzie extra - magazyn sportowy 17.00 Biuro, biuro - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 17.50 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 18.20 Wino - nowy świat: Nowa Zelandia - film dokumentalny 18.50 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 19.20 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Muzyczna podróż po świecie - relacja koncertu z Stadthalle w Bremie 21.45 Port lotniczy w stresie roku 2000 - reportaż 22.15 Ojczyzna - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 00.15 Legend of the Lost - film przygodowy, USA 1957, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. John Wayne, Sophia Loren, Rossano Brazzi, Kurt Kasznar (104 min) 02.00 Pałac rocka: Joe Zawinul - koncert left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Halo Niemcy (powt.) 06.00 Muminki - serial dla dzieci 06.25 Pinokio - serial animowany 06.50 Hippo hurra - serial animowany 07.05 Wakacje na wyspie wron - serial dla dzieci 07.30 Pingu - serial animowany 07.35 Bambusowe misie - serial animowany 08.00 Siebenstein - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 08.25 Rentier Romuald - serial animowany 08.35 1 - 2 albo 3 - teleturniej 09.00 Tabaluga tivi - program dla dzieci 10.30 PUR - magazyn dla dzieci 10.50 Shirley Holmes - serial dla dzieci 11.15 Przygody Enid Blyton - serial dla dzieci 11.40 Quasimodo - serial animowany 12.00 Compu-tivi - magazyn dla dzieci 12.05 USA High - serial dla młodzieży 12.30 Chart Attack - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 TOP 7 - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Lipsku 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Magazyn regionalny 17.45 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 17.55 Moje córki - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Nasz Charly - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1998 20.15 Czekanie oznacza śmierć (Warten ist der Tod) (1) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1999, reż. Hartmut Schoen, wyk. Ulrich Tukur, Jörg Schüttauf, Barbara Auer, Henry Hübchen (90 min) 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 100 lat - odliczanie - serial dokumentalny 22.10 Aktualności sportowe - magazyn sportowy 23.25 Dwa złote colty (Warlock) - film sensacyjny, USA 1959, reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. Richard Widmark, Henry Fonda, Anthony Quinn, Dorothy Malone (90 min) 01.10 Wiadomości 01.15 Ringo Kid (Stagecoach) - western, USA 1965, reż. Gordon Douglas, wyk. Ann-Margaret, Bing Crosby, Michael Connors, Red Buttons (108 min) 03.05 White Feather - film sensacyjny, USA 1954, reż. Robert D. Webb, wyk. Robert Wagner, John Lund, Debra Paget, Jeffrey Hunter (87 min) 04.45 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 05.10 Straßenfeger 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 08.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 10.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 17.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 20.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Overdrive - magazyn muzyczny (pop-rockowe nowości: Savage Garden) 23.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny 06.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 Massiv - magazyn rozmaitości (powt.) 13.00 Nowości 14.00 Noon 16.00 Najlepsze płyty - prowadzi Katja Giglinger 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie - prowadzi Charlotte Roche 19.00 90'Backspin - Die Fantastischen Vier - magazyn wspomnień 20.00 Overdrive - Best for Life Part I 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 23.00 Strefa 2 - prowadzi Henning Wehland 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 02.00 Nowości (powt.) 03.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 04.00 Strefa 2 (powt.) 05.00 Moon left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.30 Fanatic - talk show 10.00 European Top 20 - lista przebojów 11.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: best pop 11.30 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepszy utwór taneczny 12.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepsza wykonawczyni 12.30 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepszy wykonawca 13.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepsza piosenka 13.30 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepsza grupa 14.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przedpremierowa prezentacja tegorocznych nominacji 16.00 Say What? - teledyski z tekstami 17.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 18.00 Wiadomości - wydanie weekendowe 18.30 Mtv Movie Special - magazyn filmowy (Drew Barrymore) 19.00 Dance Floor Chart - lista przebojów tanecznych 21.00 Stylissimo! - magazyn mody, sztuki i wzornictwa 21.30 Disco 2000 - największe przeboje muzyki dyskotekowej 22.00 Megamix - romantyczne nagrania Mtv 23.00 Mtv Amour - magazyn muzyczny. Erogenna strefa muzyki soul, swing i R&B 00.00 The Late Lick - lista przebojów R & B 01.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepsze wykonanie utworu hip-hop 01.30 Muzyczny mix sobotniej nocy 03.00 Chill Out Zone - nocny relaks Mtv left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (P) Lassie: Kości niezgody 07.30 (P) Lassie: Timmy wpada do dziury 07.55 (P) Hollywood Safari: Blaze 08.50 (P) Wielorybi biznes 09.45 (P) Ptasia telewizja: Ptaki drapieżne Waszyngtonu 10.15 (P) Ptasia telewizja: Ptaki z New Jersey 10.40 (P) Opowieści z zoo 11.35 (P) Dobry pies!: Komendy, które ratują życie 12.05 (P) Dobry pies!: Nieśmiały pies 12.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Mój pies już nie tańczy, ani nie śpiewa 13.00 (P) Opowieści z zoo 14.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Wyspa zagubiona w czasie 15.00 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Rycerze Arabii 15.30 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Rodeo 16.00 (P) Weterynarze dzikich zwierząt: Lekarze szympansów 16.30 (P) Dzikość serca: Orangutany 17.00 (P) Ostatnie goryle. Goryle są blisko spokrewnione z ludźmi - ich DNA jest w 97% identyczne z ludzkim. 18.00 (P) Małpi świat 19.00 (P) Goryle 20.00 (P) Dzikie zwierzęta na ekranie 21.00 (P) Zwierzęta wokół nas 22.00 (P) ESPU 23.00 (P) Wielka parada zwierząt: Korale i ryby 23.30 (P) Wielka parada zwierząt: Zwierzęta sawanny 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu MiniMax 08:00 Simba - król zwierząt 08:25 Tintin 08:50 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu 09:00 MOT: Monstrualny Oryginalny Twór 09:25 Sam i Max 09:50 Przygody Panny Kreseczki 10:00 Szczurowisko 10:10 Wyspa Niedźwiedzi 10:25 Babar 10:50 Fortele Jonatana Koota 11:00 Arsene Lupin 11:25 Tintin 11:50 Dwa koty i pies 12:00 Orson i Olivia 12:25 Simba - król zwierząt 12:50 Podróże kapitana Klipera 13:00 Rupert 13:25 Babar 13:50 Polskie kreskówki: Nosił wilk razy kilka… 14:00 Arsene Lupin 14:25 Tintin 14:50 Dwa koty i pies 15:00 Orson i Olivia 15:25 Simba - król zwierząt 15:50 Podróże kapitana Klipera 16:00 Rupert 16:25 Babar 16:50 Polskie kreskówki: Rudy 17:00 Simba - król zwierząt 17:25 Tintin 17:50 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu 18:00 MOT: Monstrualny Oryginalny Twór 18:25 Sam i Max 18:50 Przygody Panny Kreseczki 19:00 Szczurowisko 19:10 Wyspa Niedźwiedzi 19:25 Babar 19:50 Fortele Jonatana Koota